Antojos
by Camille Frost
Summary: Una McGonagall embarazadísima quiere calamares en su tinta y su amante sólo desea satisfacer esos antojos. Pero los planes del profesor Flitwick de agenciarse al Calamar Gigante se ven frustrados por una adolescente defensora de las criaturas mágicas que no cesará hasta salvar la vida del cefalópodo más querido de Hogwarts.


**Este fic participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.** Mi reto, dado por **Crislu**, consistía en escribir un relato con las siguientes características: McGonagall se queda embarazada del profesor Flitwick y este intenta agradar en todo lo posible, a la vieja bruja. XD, por si esto fuera poco a Minerva le entra un antojo de comer calamares en su tinta y Flitwick solo ve una salida acabar con el calamar gigante y cocinarle ese plato a su enamorada, algo que Hermione intentara evitar a toda costa (y para ello puede hacer una plataforma, huelgas, sentadas, lo que se te ocurra)

**Y ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí son míos, por supuesto.**

* * *

**Capítulo único**

En algún lugar de Escocia, de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme porque nunca lo he sabido, un castillo mágico se divisa en la oscuridad. Lucecitas blancas y amarillas salpican su estructura de piedra y dentro, sus habitantes duermen. Patitos asesinos —también conocidos como "adolescentes"— y profesores ocupan sus habitaciones salvo dos, que se deslizan por los pasillos cual serpientes sigilosas: contonean su cuerpo, arrastran la barriga y sisean a cada curva para no levantar sospechas.

Son Minerva McGonagall y Filius Flitwick. La primera es Directora Adjunta y jefa de su casa y el segundo sólo tiene un título del que fardar, aunque a él no le importa porque puede presumir de otras cosas más grandes. La razón por la que se escabullen como sucios reptiles que ambos odian —por fobias irracionales y quizás algo de racismo— es simple.

Han pasado cuatro horas, veintitrés minutos y sesenta y nueve segundos desde la última vez que hicieron el amor.

Ambos padecen hipersexualidad y se gastarían un pastón en revistas porno y juguetes varios para satisfacer sus necesidades de no ser porque se tienen el uno al otro. Ella sólo ha tenido dos amantes en su vida y eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo y él cumple al pie de la letra la regla de la "L". Se utilizan en el invernadero, quizás comparten una agradable charla sobre sus posturas preferidas y después regresan cada uno por su lado a sus respectivos aposentos, la profesora de Transformaciones con la ingle adolorida y el profesor de encantamientos montado en un poni invisible que relincha cada poco tiempo y hace que la Señora Norris entre en celo.

Esa noche, sin embargo, algo parece diferente.

Quizás es que Minerva McGonagall —Minnie, para esos amigos sexuales y demás víctimas de su erotomanía— lleva el pelo suelto y la túnica desabrochada. Quizás es que se ha cambiado de tartán sin importarle estar usurpando los colores de algún clan importante.

Quizás es su vientre redondeado que sobresale como una luna gorda de detrás de los matorrales donde se esconden para darle un rato al asunto.

De un tiempo para acá, Flitwick se ha dado cuenta de que Minnie ha ido entrando en carnes. Si bien sigue igual de guapa y arrugada, el descendiente de algún duende picha brava ha notado ligeros cambios en su _gatita_. Ya no le gusta que él se ponga encima, prefiere ser la que lleve la voz cantante —y Flitwick, que siempre ha sido un sumiso, está encantado con ello— y ha engordado unos cuantos kilitos de nada. Su espalda ya no es la que solía ser, así que esos crujidos cuando Minerva quiere que la levante en volandas y lo hagan así son perfectamente naturales.

—Fili, cariño, tengo que contarte algo. —Susurra Minnie después de un interludio lleno de fluidos corporales en los que esta autora no quiere profundizar.

Filius Flitwick, Fili para las dominatrices que contrata muy de vez en cuando, cuando a Minnie le viene el periodo y le dice que ni es la semana de las mamadas ni de beber leche, se queda paralizado por las cuatro palabras que quizás puedan comenzar el fin de una relación hasta ahora beneficiosa para ambos. Teorías conspirativas en los que alguna superpotencia mundial pretende separarlos empiezan a bullir en su cabeza, que se calienta y se pone muy roja. Mientras le salen hilillos de vapor de las orejas —que bien podrían confundirse con pensamientos importantes— Fili observa a Minnie, ignorando la cursilería con la que riman sus nombres, y espera a que ésta continúe. Para bien o para mal, escuchará lo que su amante tenga que decirle. Su monedero ya se resiente, porque los servicios que contrata a veces son muy caros, y le susurra con su mejor voz de Flanders el Demonio que deberá pedirle un aumento a Dumbledore.

Y guiñarle un ojo, por si ayuda.

— ¿Sí, querida?—Le dice para animarla.

—Verás, últimamente me he dado cuenta de algo… Tengo náuseas por las mañanas y por las tardes, hace mucho tiempo que no me viene el periodo (mucho más tiempo del que se suele tardar) y he notado una cosa muy rara: ¡No me veo los pies!—Y, como para señalar su punto, atrae al hombrecillo hasta sus pechos y lo pone a mirar desde su posición la piel clara que le impide ver sus pies esqueléticos. — ¡Y es muy triste, Fili! Necesito verme los pies.

Fili no tiene ni idea de para qué necesita verse los pies. Él se ve los suyos desde demasiado cerca y a veces preferiría no hacerlo porque son deformes y pequeños. Si bien él disfruta con los pies de Minerva, que le resultan sumamente atractivos así tan huesudos como son, no ve razón alguna para que ella sea quien tenga que vérselos.

—Y ya que tú sabes mucho sobre Encantamientos, me preguntaba si esos alumnos de tercero han estado echándome algo en mi café de las tres. —En realidad, a quien tendría que buscar para ese asunto es a Snape, pero Minnie le tiene alergia a su pelo y prefiere quedarse tal y como está. Suficiente hecha polvo se ve ya como para añadirle a su bello cuerpo el trote de un choque anafiláctico. —Y por cierto, también he engordado por culpa de eso. Creo que me han puesto larvas de algún parásito porque como mucho y cosas extrañas. Además, se mueve.

El recién bautizado parásito hace honor a su mención y se mueve dentro de Minerva, a lo que la mujer exclama algo parecido a "salchicas" **(1)**.

—Minnie, querida, ¡es que estás embarazada!

Con esa deducción Sherlockiana, Filius salta del regazo de su amada para ponerse a rodar por el suelo de emoción. Alguno de sus Filitos ha entrado en portería y eso hay que celebrarlo. Minerva, que hasta ahora se consideraba inmune a esa enfermedad, empieza a comprender esos síntomas tan raros que hasta ahora atribuía a alguna poción defectuosa pasada de contrabando.

— ¡OH!—Es lo único que es capaz de decir.

Pasan unos segundos en los que Fili sigue festejando en el suelo; cuando se le enreda una boñiga de gato en el pelo, decide que ya es suficiente y que es hora de prestarle atención a la futura madre. Minerva aún no se recupera del shock, por lo que no le contesta de inmediato a sus preguntas (si tiene hambre, si quiere ir al baño, si quiere encestar elefantes….). Fili se preocupa y en determinado momento chasquea los dedos frente a ella por si se le ha ido el santo al cielo. En efecto, a Minnie se le ha ido la paloma un rato a pasear y lleva sendos minutos con la cabeza en blanco. Fili vuelve a atacar, esta vez con éxito, y cuando su amante le interrumpe su retahíla de preguntas con una única petición, es incapaz de negarse.

—Por supuesto, cariñito mío. —Le dice, limpiándose la boñiga de gato del pelo. —Mi Minnie quiere unos calamares en su tinta y calamares en su tinta tendrá.

Deciden quedar por la mañana para tomar el desayuno en el Gran Comedor. Mientras Minnie vuelve a sus aposentos —adolorida, como ya es costumbre— Fili decide quedarse un ratito en los pasillos, para fingir que está vigilándolos de alumnos insomnes. Lo que quiere en realidad es buscar un pasadizo secreto, que encuentra a las cuatro de la madrugada y que utiliza para llegar hasta una habitación tan secreta como lo es el pasadizo.

"Habitación de las Maquinaciones", reza un cartel sobre la puerta.

Flitwick pronuncia un encantamiento antes de entrar a la habitación, luego lo repite para cerrar la puerta y se deleita con el olor a muerto que inunda la estancia. Como no hay ventanas y no suele ir mucho por ahí, hay un coctel molotov de esencias flotando en el aire: ratas muertas, excrementos de animalejos varios y, quizás, algún que otro elfo muerto. Fili no lo sabe, pero tampoco quiere saberlo.

Fili da una palmada y las luces se encienden, dejando ver en la oscuridad que en el centro de la habitación hay una zona despejada donde una mesa gigante de madera se hace la importante. Dicha mesa se pone sobre dos patas, saluda a Filius con una reverencia y le besa la mano cuando éste se la tiende, como una recatada señorita victoriana.

Muchas horas y una pata de mesa menos después, Fili sale de la Habitación de las Maquinaciones todo tiznado. Como ya es hora de desayunar, arrastra su Plan Maestro hasta el Gran Comedor y con voz de sargento le pide que lo espere fuera. El Plan Maestro asiente, como si entendiera, y se enrosca sobre sí mismo en una esquina del pasillo para pasar desapercibido. Como es del tamaño de un elefante y todo su cuerpo es de un amarillo neón, lo consigue con facilidad.

Fili devora su desayuno rápidamente para ponerse manos a la obra de inmediato; acaba sus cereales con compota y sale corriendo a arrastrar su Plan Maestro hasta el Lago Negro, donde lo pondrá en práctica. Algunos alumnos lo miran como si fuera un maniaco, o como si oliera a mierda. Tal vez lo hace, porque le quedan algunos restos en el pelo. Pero a Fili nada lo para y llega antes de lo esperado al Lago, donde un risueño Calamar Gigante lo saluda. Su corazón se para durante un segundo con la culpabilidad, pero tras una respiración profunda cualquier sentimiento que no se le asemeje a la decisión desaparece. Fili encanta su Plan Maestro, que ladra como un chihuahua hiperactivo al elevarse en el aire, y asesta el primer chancletazo.

El Calamar Gigante chilla de una forma muy calamaril; saca un tentáculo más de lo que es usual e intenta deshacerse de la chancla, tan gigante como el, que intenta aplastarlo. Flitwick agita su varita una y otra y otra vez, chancleteando al pobre calamar cada vez más rápido, hasta que de repente siente que un mariscal de campo lo embiste con toda su fuerza. La chancla cae al agua, pero Filius es capaz de salvarla antes de que el Calamar se la agencie.

Todavía anonadado por el placaje que acaba de recibir, Fili mira a su alrededor para buscar al enorme mozo que seguramente ha chocado contra él. Pero, ¡sorpresa! En su lugar se encuentra con una diminuta adolescente de quince años, toda desgarbada, delgaducha y, aparentemente, débil.

Y, a todas luces, furiosa.

—Señorita Granger… —La saluda, con tremendo nudo en la garganta. Y es que no es para menos, porque la señorita Granger se ha cultivado una reputación de salvadora de todo bicho viviente que incluso ha llegado a sus oídos. Fili traga saliva tan fuertemente que se atraganta; ya morado por la falta de aire la señorita Granger decide saludarlo.

—Profesor Flitwick. —Fili no puede evitar apreciar el tono de ira que hay escondido en sus palabras. Instintivamente retrocede un paso, la adolescente se ha levantado y lo mira con sus ojos castaños oscurecidos por algo peligrosamente parecido a la furia asesina; Fili siente sobre su piel el lametazo frío de unos cuchillos invisibles. —¿Se puede saber qué diantres está haciendo, profesor?

La garganta de Fili se ha cerrado en banda; si no necesitara respirar, incluso se le habría cerrado la nariz. Fili jadea por el profundo odio que destila la pregunta de Hermione y mira de reojo al calamar, que con lentitud sale de las profundas aguas del lago como queriendo saber también por qué narices lo están atacando a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Fili no sabe qué responder, porque decir la verdad sería confesar que se lleva viendo con Minnie el suficiente tiempo como para dejarla preñada y mentir iría en contra de todos sus códigos morales.

Opta por el silencio, entonces, y niega con la cabeza a tal velocidad que se le hinchan los mofletes del aire. Hermione suspira, golpetea contra el suelo uno de sus pies, y al no recibir respuesta chilla cual banshee cabreada; a Fili se le revienta un tímpano, se le agrietan los lentes de las gafas y le sale una hernia discal en una de sus vértebras favoritas. Una vez maltratado el cuerpo del profesor, la alumna decide que ya es suficiente y cierra su boquita apretando los labios en una línea muy pero que muy fina en una expresión que Fili conoce muy bien: cabezonería.

El profesor teme entonces por su vida, aunque la alumna en lugar de saltar sobre él y placarlo otra vez corre como alma perseguida por el diablo hacia el castillo. Se puede imaginar que va a chivarse al director (después de todo, Hermione también es conocida por ser un agente de la ley) así que vuelve a ponerse manos a la obra, encanta la chancla y golpea al calamar a un ritmo ameno y discreto.

El profesor Flitwick no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa cuando las fuerzas del calamar comienzan a decaer; sus tentáculos ya no se levantan tanto —la chancla se ocupa de mantenerlos a una determinada altura— y ya ni siquiera intenta tumbarlo a él. El sol está cerca de su cénit, por lo que deduce que ya es medio día y que se ha perdido todas las clases de la mañana. No le importa, porque el director ya lleva tres meses sin pagarle y al menos ahora ese viejo barbudo tendrá razones para congelarle su sueldo. Además, todo lo que está haciendo lo hace por Minnie. Dumbledore apreciaría eso.

Cuando el calamar desiste en derribar la chancla, Fili sabe que el fin está cerca. Repasa mentalmente su recetario, buscando algún plato de calamares en su tinta que sepa cocinar pero no encuentra nada. Él siempre ha sido más bien algo goloso y lo único que sabe hacer son tartas de chocolate y jerez. Le pedirá ayuda a los elfos, se dice, o se irá a la Habitación de las Maquinaciones para maquinar algo que le permita cocinar a su amigo el calamar.

— ¡Deje de golpearlo!—Una voz chillona que amenaza con romperle el tímpano sano resuena desde lo lejos. Fili la reconoce como Hermione Granger, por lo que eleva los ojos al cielo, buscando la inspiración divina, y niega con la cabeza como si no lograra creerse que personas como ella existen en este mundo. — ¡Le he dicho que deje de golpearlo!

Esta vez Fili sabe de antemano que van a placarlo; planta sus diminutos y torcidos pies en el suelo —enterrando los largos dedos en el suelo como si de raíces se trataran— y recibe el empujón todo lo estoico que puede.

Logra tumbarlo, pero al menos el daño ahora ha sido menor y el profesor no ha perdido la concentración. La chancla sigue con lo suyo, el calamar sigue muriéndose y Fili está a cero coma de conseguir hacer a su mujer la más feliz del mundo…

O no.

Hermione Granger cubierta por lo que parece ser el cuerpo de un calamar gigante —muggle, por supuesto— es algo que Fili no se habría llegado a imaginar ni en el más fantástico de sus sueños. Y eso que su cerebro le echa imaginación para soñar, pues el último sueño que recuerda incluía un cerebro parlante y un conejo rosa. Y elefantes, también. Muchos elefantes.

Pero su último sueño no viene al caso, porque Hermione —cubierta por lo que parece ser el cuerpo de un calamar gigante _muggle_— lo mira con odio profundo. La chica hace un aspaviento con uno de sus brazos, a lo que uno de los tentáculos del calamar muerto (porque eso antes estuvo vivo, está seguro) lo embiste como una cobra furibunda. La chancla se balancea sin control por el aire; Fili ha perdido su varita con el golpe y no la encuentra, pues se camufla con el suelo que rodea el Lago Negro ya que no quiere ser la asesina del pobre calamar.

—Le he dicho que deje de golpearlo. —Repite entonces Hermione entre dientes. Fili intenta en vano encontrar su varita; cuando se da por vencido es demasiado tarde como para huir. La adolescente, que se mueve con demasiada familiaridad dentro del cadáver de un cefalópodo, ha saltado hacia a él, con sus ojitos castaños cubiertos por el brillo asesino más brillante del universo, y los dientes preparados para cortarle la yugular.

— ¡Señorita Granger!—Chilla el profesor cuando los afilados dientes de la adolescente se le clavan en el cuello. La chancla, que ha estado dando bandazos en el aire porque la varita se mueve cual oruga por el suelo, para peligrosamente cerca de sus cabezas. Fili se pregunta si así se siente el calamar, siente un poco de pena por él pero de nuevo recuerda que todo lo hace para satisfacer a su Minnie. Una Minnie satisfecha es lo único que quiere. — ¡Pare! ¡Le digo que pare!

Pero tal y como él la ignoró un par de minutos atrás, Hermione pasa de su cara y continúa dándole mordiscos aquí y allá. No es hasta que siente que el sabor a sangre es demasiado que para; Fili se parece ahora al mordedor de algún vampiro novato, tiene un aspecto más deplorable de lo que acostumbra, pero no puede hacer mucho por remediarlo.

—Llévese esa cosa de aquí. —Le ordena Hermione con voz de ultratumba. Sus dientes manchados de sangre son un buen recordatorio para el profesor de lo que la chica es capaz de hacer, pero a Fili no puede importarle menos.

—Señorita Granger, usted no lo entiende… Minnie quiere calamares en su tinta y…

— ¡Que se lleve esa cosa de aquí!—Repite a voz de grito. El tímpano herido de Fili se resiente, echa un chorrillo de sangre (que baja ceremoniosamente por un lado de la cara del profesor) y el hombrecillo se encoge sobre sí mismo. —Ahora.

Esa simple palabra, casi susurrada, poner todos y cada uno de los pelillos de Fili en posición firme. Casi como guiado por un gigante, el profesor emplea todo su potencial mágico en parar los movimientos erráticos de la chancla. Sin varita es un poco difícil, pero ya que aquel palo traidor ha desertado tiene que apañárselas como puede; eleva los brazos hacia el cielo, cual niño entusiasmado brindándole su energía a Goku, y reza a todos los dioses existidos y por existir por un poco de ayuda.

La chancla responde a sus esfuerzos y se aleja de un moribundo calamar gigante; coge rumbo hacia la playa, que según el diccionario es toda porción de tierra cercana a una gran masa de agua, y se queda volando sobre la cabeza del profesor como un buitre famélico.

Hermione, ahora satisfecha, curva sus labios en una sonrisa sangrienta. Asiente, contenta consigo misma, y con el aire de una diva de las pasarelas se pasa los tentáculos del calamar muerto por encima de un hombro; está acostumbrada al trajecillo —después de todo, no es la primera vez que lo utiliza— pero todavía no ha dominado el arte de tener tentáculos. No quiere tropezarse, así que camina con cuidado hasta el castillo sin mirar ni una sola vez al hombre que ha mordisqueado como una mazorca.

Cuando se pierde en el horizonte, Fili puede respirar con tranquilidad, con la mala suerte de perder todo el influjo que ejercía sobre la chancla encantada. El objeto permanece quieto un par de segundos; está confuso, no sabe qué hacer. Lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora ha sido golpear las cosas que se mueven porque una fuerza superior a él se lo ha dicho así. Tal vez esa es su razón de existir, se dice la chancla, así que encogiéndose de hombros como sólo las chanclas saben hacer, la chancla coge impulso y se deja caer sobre el magullado cuerpo de su creador.

Desde el castillo se pueden escuchar sus gritos de dolor, pero nadie hace caso pues esas cosas son el pan de cada día. Los alumnos siguen con sus líos y los profesores siguen a lo suyo.

Y mientras, Minnie, que está esperando a su pichoncín en el Gran Comedor (se citaron ahí para desayunar, después de todo) exhala un suspiro de cansancio. Todavía tiene mono de calamares en su tinta, así que decide conseguirlos por su cuenta y echa a correr hacia Hogsmeade y —aunque sabía que los médicos no lo recomendaban— se Desaparece para luego Aparecerse en una calle muggle que huele a mar. Algunos transeúntes se tropiezan con ella, pues todavía no se ha descubierto la forma de traspasar la materia sólida, pero a Minnie le importa lo que vendría siendo una mierda. Le pregunta al primer panoli dónde puede encontrar un buen bar y éste le responde que muy cerquita de allí hay uno llamado "El Chipirón". Minnie corre hacia la dirección que el panoli le ha señalado y se relame los labios agrietados al ver un cartel con dicho nombre iluminando media acera. Entra en el bar, se sienta en la barra y le pide a un camarero hasta las cejas de trabajo que le traiga sus puñeteros calamares. El camarero le guiña un ojo (aunque quizás es un tic nervioso) antes de gritarle a otro que hay una señorita muy mona que pide eso por lo que el bar se ha hecho tan famoso.

Le sirven a Minnie sus calamares negros quince minutos después, que devora con avidez como si no hubiera probado bocado en días. Cuando termina, Minnie repara en que no se ha traído la cartera; se cubre la boca como si un ataque de vergüenza la hubiera invadido y se levanta, dispuesta a ofrecerse para pagar la cena. Pero luego recuerda una cosa: ¡es bruja!

Y con un grácil movimiento de varita, Minnie hace un "Sinpa" **(2)** de lo más mágico.

* * *

**(1)-Minnie quiere decir sassenach, un término peyorativo para referirse a los ingleses.**

**(2)-Un Sinpa, para quien no lo sepa, es la acción de irse sin pagar de algún lugar.**

* * *

Y heme aquí con un intento de parodia. Lo siento mucho a aquellos a los que he decepcionado; ni yo estoy contenta con esto.


End file.
